El final esperado
by peste21
Summary: [Oneshot] AU, Kristoff era un soldado que trabajaba en el castillo que Arandelle, nada más que un sujeto común tratando de sobrevivir en un trabajo que odiaba, hasta que la princesa Anna se cruzó en su camino.


Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece

 _ **[El final esperado]**_

.

.

.

.

Anna atravesó el patio del castillo mientras dejaba su vestido ondear por el viento que corría por aquellos días. Mientras tanto, Kristoff permanecía en su puesto de control, en lo alto de la muralla que protegía la entrada, viéndola y soñando despierto.

— Tu sabes perfectamente que nunca va a pasar— comentó Jhonn, el guardia que hacía turno con el desde hacía un par de meses atrás.

— Ya lo se— respondió Kristoff con un toque de amargura en su voz.

El guardia miró hacia el cielo, mientras recordaba que ya habían pasado dos años desde que todo este asunto hubiere comenzado. Kristoff tenía 19 años en aquel entonces, y trabajaba en la montaña como recolector de hielo, su única compañía era su reno Sven. Un día de invierno, Kristoff paró en el pueblo de Sorge a pedir trabajo. Aquellos no eran tiempos adecuados para el negocio, así que debía conseguir otra forma de ganarse la vida. El ex recolector nunca entendió porque sucedió, pero lo que sí sabía era que de alguna misteriosa manera había conseguido llamar la atención del intendente de la policía del pueblo. El sujeto parecía pensar que era una especie de vago salvaje.

A pesar de lo anterior, Kristoff no lo vio venir. Un día, mientras almorzaba en la taberna del pueblo, un par de hombres de la armada del Rey se le acercaron y le dieron un corto sermón acerca de como "el reino de Arandelle requería la lealtad de todos los súbditos en su ejército", el recolector quiso reír a carcajadas, ¿desde cuándo él era considerado un súbdito del reino? Durante toda su vida no había tenido que pasar por otra cosa que adversidades, y ahora, ese par de sujetos le exigían que hiciera algo por la corona. Todo el asunto era ridículo.

Kristoff fue arrastrado a una carreta, después, llevado a una base militar en donde se le sometió a un arduo entrenamiento, el que superó con gran éxito. Él aún recordaba las palabras del capitán el día que le asignaron el castillo de Arandelle como su puesto permanente.

— Kristoff Bjorgman— leyó el sujeto en un tono serio y desinteresado, mientras que inspeccionaba un par de folios de una carpeta café. — su historial esta limpio. No tiene ni una sola amonestación, tampoco veo que tenga ninguna clase de vicios, ni malas costumbres, incluso has peleado en un par de batallas en las en la frontera. Eso es muy bueno, es la clase de hombres que estamos buscando— dijo mientras dejaba de lado los documentos.

— El castillo de Arandelle necesita nuevos guardias, la reina ha pedido personas con su perfil. Usted será perfecto— continuó— prepárese, en tres días partirá a la capital, será un trabajo cómodo, de seguro lo disfrutará— comentó el sujeto con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras se ponía de pie y le daba un fuerte apretón de manos. A Kristoff no le importaba si aquello era cómodo o no, la verdad era que nadie le había preguntado si realmente quería estar allí, o si le interesaba en lo más mínimo servir a la corona. Y ahora, su destino estaba atado a las dos misteriosas princesas que vivían como reclusas en el castillo de Arandelle.

Tal y como lo anticipó el capitán, Kristoff partió a la capital con la mayor de las amarguras en su corazón. En cuanto llegó al castillo, el muchacho entendió que no había escapatoria, aquella caja de concreto no era más que una cárcel glorificada. Su primera tarea, fue la de ayudar a vigilar la muralla desde el interior del castillo, lo que requería que caminara en círculos durante todo el día. Sobra decir que lo detestaba.

Kristoff no conocía a la reina después de un mes de haber llegado al castillo. Sin embargo, si conocía a la princesa. Anna de Arandelle era tres años menor que su hermana Elsa, y al igual que la mayor, era absurdamente solitaria, pero, a diferencia de la reina, ella no lo hacía voluntariamente.

El guardia la veía a diario rondar por el castillo mientras hacía sus guardias, a menudo la encontraba en el cuarto de las pinturas o junto el estanque de los patos, con sus trenzas infantiles y sus vestidos llenos de arandelas, pero la verdad es que él la detestaba. Una parte irracional de su cerebro, la culpaba por todo lo que le había sucedido. Puede que ella no hubiera tenido nada que ver en su historia, pero mal o bien, se encontraba allí sirviéndola como todo un buen soldadito. Sin embargo, con el pasar de las semanas, tuvo más oportunidad de conocerla.

Kristoff se sentía como una especie de acosador, pues él conocía todas sus rutinas, la hora a la que se levantaba, que le gustaba para desayunar, cuales eran sus cuadros favoritos en la galería del palacio, todo. Y aún así, no le simpatizaba, era demasiado dulce y habladora para su gusto.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — le preguntó Anna un día al encontrarlo haciendo guardia en la puerta de la biblioteca. El muchacho miró a lado y lado del pasillo, se suponía que él no debía halarle, y si su superior lo descubría se metería en problemas.

— Kristoff, su alteza— dijo el muchacho con un ligero tono de desprecio en la última palabra. Sin embargo, ella no pareció notarlo, ya que le dedicó una brillante sonrisa.

—¡Me contestaste! — dijo alegremente — ninguno de los otros guardias había querido responder, siempre pensé que les habían ordenado no hacerlo, o algo así. No es que me importara, bien, tal vez si me importa un poco, porque no tengo con quién hablar, pero no me importa tanto, en serio— balbuceó Anna, tan rápidamente que el muchacho apenas alcanzó a procesar aquellas palabras.

— Se supone que tu deberías actuar como si no existiéramos— dijo Kristoff repitiendo una de las frases que solía escuchar en su entrenamiento militar.

— Es imposible que yo pueda fingir que alguien no existe, eso es ridículo— se burlo Anna.

— Me parece que no has tenido mucho contacto con otros nobles ¿no es verdad? — preguntó Kristoff a modo de burla.

— No he tenido mucho contacto con nadie— se quejó Anna.

— Lo lamento princesa, pero no puedo hablarte, sólo conseguirás que me meta en problemas— dijo el muchacho sin despegar la vista del pasillo.

— No te voy a meter en problemas, sólo quiero mirar un par de libros y alguien con quién hablar, por favor — pidió la chica.

— Sólo me quedaré contigo 30 minutos, nada más— le advirtió Kristoff quien miró nuevamente hacia los lados tratando de no ser descubiertos.

Anna y Kristoff entraron a la habitación. El soldado se sentía completamente nervioso, ya que en el fondo sabía que esta loca chica tan sólo iba a conseguir meterlo en problemas y dañar su impecable hoja de vida.

— ¿Qué deseas leer? — preguntó Anna dirigiéndole una sonrisa. Kristoff palideció ante esta pregunta, pues él no sabía leer. Como hombre de la montaña que había sido, aquella habilidad no era especialmente necesaria para vivir. En realidad, él conocía muy pocos que supieran hacerlo. En algunos pueblos escondidos en la mitad del bosque, sólo había un par de personas a las que solían pagarles los pueblerinos para que escribieran o leyeran su correspondencia, y normalmente las tiendas tenían grandes ilustraciones en los avisos que colgaban sobre las calles. La gente sabía que se trataba de una zapatería o una herrería con tan sólo verlos. Sin embargo, él no podía más que admirar y envidiar a quienes tenían la suerte de contar con aquella habilidad.

— No deseo hacerlo— respondió Kristoff de una manera tajante— mi único trabajo es cuidarla, eso es lo que debo hacer — aseguró. En ese momento, Anna se dio media vuelta y lo enfrento con una leve sonrisa.

— Supongo que no sabes leer — comentó Anna — la mayoría de las personas que vienen del campo no saben leer, y aún en la ciudad es algo que parece reservado casi para la aristocracia. Eso no es justo — comentó la chica mientras que reacomodaba un par de sillas juntas y tomaba un libro de la estantería.

— Ven conmigo, siéntate junto a mi — dijo la princesa mientras le señalaba una de las dos sillas.

— Su alteza, no creo que sea buena idea. Usted sabe que mi único trabajo es cuidarla sin interferir en su vida — respondió Kristoff quien comenzaba a impacientarse. Sin embargo, la expresión en los ojos de Anna no cambió, ella permanecía tan animada como un par de minutos antes.

— ¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta? — preguntó Anna casi divertida — yo no tengo vida. No hago nada más que estar encerrada todo el día, a excepción de aquellas tardes en las que trabajó como voluntaria en el orfanato y el ancianato, así que no me molestas — dijo la chica. — además, yo ya he enseñado a un par de niños a leer, de seguro lo lograre contigo.

— Sería mejor que no perdiera su tiempo conmigo, yo solía ser tan sólo un hombre común de la montaña. Y ahora no soy más que su perro de compañía – dijo. Kristoff se dio cuenta de sus palabras demasiado tarde, de seguro se encontraría furiosa y muy ofendida. Sin embargo ella tan sólo le dedicó una nueva sonrisa.

— Eso no es algo muy agradable de decir acerca de ti mismo. Estoy segura de que eres mucho más que un perro de compañía, pero aún así, necesitas saber leer— dijo la princesa mientras apartaba la silla haciéndole una señal para que se sentará en ella. En aquel momento Kristoff recordó el incidente de los terrenos a las afueras de Riverland. Un día, un rico empresario llegó a aquellas tierras y les propuso a quince familias del lugar que le arrendaran sus tierras durante aquella temporada. Los campesinos aceptaron sin saber que lo que realmente se encontraban haciendo era venderles sus tierras por un precio ridículo. El soldado sabía a la perfección que aquella gente ahora trabajaban como arrendatarios de aquel comerciante, por lo que gran parte de sus ganancias iban hacia él.

Cuando Kristoff se enteró de aquel incidente, pensó que se trataba de una de aquellas desgracias que le suceden todo el tiempo a gente como él, sin pasado o futuro, gente de la montaña que es invisible ante los ojos de todos. Pero al ver aquella silla desocupada frente a él, entendió que había una posibilidad para que él pudiera sacar algo de aquella peligrosa propuesta.

El soldado dio un paso adelante y se sentó en la silla con la mayor cautela, como si pudiera morderlo en el camino. Anna le sonrió débilmente, tomó la pluma, la humedeció en el tintero y comenzó a escribir en el papel.

— Estas son las vocales...— fue la frase que utilizó la chica para comenzar el largo camino que tenían frente a ellos.

Kristoff pasó mucho tiempo con Anna durante las siguientes semanas. Era extraño, pero ellos ya compartían bastante sin siquiera conocerse, durante las eternas jornadas en las que el guardia no hacía otra cosa más que proteger a la princesa y perseguirla por todo el palacio, precisamente, fue por ello que nadie notó que pasaban tardes enteras practicando las letras del abecedario.

Por otra parte, Kristoff estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, cada día aprendía más y más cosas, y los que una vez no eran más que jeroglíficos indescifrables se trasformaron en palabras y frases con un contenido verdadero. Él descubrió porqué Anna hallaba tanto placer en aquellas historias de hadas, aunque a decir verdad, él prefería otras diferentes.

Anna siguió enseñándole día tras día, e incluso comenzaron a disfrutar las historias al tiempo que se reían y discutían la trama. Sin embargo, su tranquilidad se volvió añicos el día en que la princesa le pidió que hicieran algo diferente.

— Quiero ensayar el vals — dijo Anna muy emocionada—el día de la coronación de Elsa tendremos que bailar, así que quiero practicar para no hacer el ridículo— comentó la chica.

— Está bien — acepto Kristoff resignado. — pero tenemos que ser cuidadosos, si nos descubren nos meteremos en un enorme problema— le advirtió El soldado mientras entraban al salón de bailes con mucho cuidado. Kristoff miró a su alrededor y trato de imaginar como se vería aquella habitación vacía y ligeramente polvorienta, llena de nobles y músicos que le dieran vida.

— Ven conmigo — dijo Anna tomándole ambas manos y conduciéndolo al centro del salón— ¿sabes bailar? — preguntó la chica.

— Por su puesto que no, yo tan sólo soy un soldado—dijo el muchacho con un deje de sarcasmo. Anna sólo le dedicó una breve sonrisa, y al igual que en aquella ocasión en la que decidió enseñarle a leer, ella lo convenció con una sola mirada. La princesa tenía aquel maravilloso talento de jugar con sus emociones y llevarlo a hacer diferentes locuras que podían poner su cuello en riesgo.

—Tienes que poner tu mano aquí... — dijo Anna mientras conducía su mano hasta su cintura— y tomar la otra mano. Ahora, sigue mis pasos—dijo Anna quien comenzó a guiarlo y a contar.

—Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres... ¡Ouch! — exclamo Anna al sentir que Kristoff la pisaba. — mira lo que yo hago — le indicó Anna quién se separó de él y comenzó a moverse como sí bailara con alguna especie de pareja imaginaria. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que el soldado pudiera seguirle el paso.

Kristoff se sitió emocionado al darse cuenta de que cada vez entendía mejor los movimientos que ella trataba e enseñarle. El soldado no era especialmente aficionado al baile, pero raras veces había visto a Anna tan sonriente y feliz como aquella. Sus enormes y torpes manos se adaptaron a la cintura de la princesa, mientras que sentía la cercanía de su aliento, como si con su simple presencia pudiera hechizarlo.

Anna comenzó a tararear una canción sin dejar de sonreirle mientras bailaban en círculos por el salón. En ese momento, una inexplicable alegría llenó el corazón del soldado, pues se sentía bien con ella, compartiendo juntos como si no hubiera algo prohibido e incorrecto en la escena. Kristoff la miró fijamente, el la deseaba como nunca, sus ojos grandes e inocentes y sus labios de cereza no dejaban de llamarlo para que los besara.

— Prométeme que el día de la coronación de Elsa me sacarás a bailar— le dijo Anna mientras que ellos seguían bailando al ritmo de una melodía imaginaria.

— No puedo hacer eso, tu sabes bien que no sería correcto— respondió Kristoff.

— A mi no me importa— respondió Anna rápidamente— me gustaría poder bailar contigo en la coronación. Prométeme que lo harás. — pidió la princesa.

— Trataré de cumplir, si no me colocan en las murallas del exterior, pero no creo que logré conseguirte entre todos los príncipes y duques que querrán bailar contigo— bromeó Kristoff.

— ¡Ha! — río Anna — tu sabes perfectamente que nadie querrá bailar conmigo, probablemente invitarán a Elsa, pero a mi no — comentó tranquilamente. Anna parecía calmada y algo resignada, no obstante, Kristoff sabía que ella realmente tenía un grave complejo de inferioridad frente a su hermana.

— Soy sólo yo — concluyó Anna.

—Y eso será más que suficiente— respondió Kristoff, en ese momento, Anna se detuvo y dejó de bailar, después, se empinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Lo lamento — se disculpó Anna quien se tapó la boca con las manos. Sin embargo, Kristoff no la escuchó, tan sólo actuó con el instinto, que le decía que ella no lo rechazaría. El soldado tomó la cintura de Anna y la acercó a él, uniendo sus labios en un beso largo y cadencioso, ella le respondió enseguida, mientras que él sentía sus diminutas manos adhiriéndose con fuerza a la tela de su chaqueta.

— Kristoff... — suspiró Anna quien aún permanecía en sus brazos.

— Esto es tan incorrecto — contestó el soldado.

—¿Cómo puede ser incorrecto? — preguntó Anna sin separarse de él — no estamos haciendo nada malo— dijo la chica. Kristoff le respondió con una suave sonrisa, tras la que volvió a besarla nuevamente. Se sentía muy bien tenerla entre sus brazos mientras acariciaba su espalda y enredaba sus manos entre sus brillantes trenzas. De repente, los instintos de Kristoff se pusieron alerta. Él podría jurar que había alguien más en aquel salón.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Anna quien tomó los brazos de Kristoff con fuerza mientras lo miraba preocupada. Ella pudo sentir sus músculos tensarse debajo de la tela de su uniforme, por lo que presintió que algo malo pasaba por la mente del guardia.

— Nada. Pensé que había visto a alguien, eso es todo, pero creo que me equivoqué — dijo Kristoff mientras regresaba su atención a la princesa.

En apariencia, su amistad con Anna no había cambiado gran cosa, él seguía queriéndola como ya lo hacía, pero aún así, había una gran parte de su relación que si se vio afectada por aquel beso. Kristoff sentía a menudo que había abierto una especie de caja de Pandora, de la que había sacado sentimientos que podían ponerlos en peligro, sin embargo, todo este temor no impedía de que luego de una de sus sesiones de lectura, él terminará con Anna sentada sobre su regazo besándolo como si fuera lo más importante del mundo. A menudo, Kristoff se decía que tenía que detenerla, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo, ¿ cómo iba a negarse a esa perfecta y cariñosa chica que parecía quererlo en tal medida?

Los demás guardias ya habían notado un cambio en su comportamiento. No obstante, todos pensaban que era él quien tenía una especie de enamoramiento no correspondido por la princesa. Era irónica la manera en la que se habían desenvuelto las cosas, pues cualquiera pensaría que ella sería quien tuviera problemas para esconder su relación, ya que su carácter era mucho más abierto y extrovertido que el de Kristoff

.

.

.

.

.

— Olvídalo, tu sabes perfectamente que eso nunca va a pasar — dijo Jhon, el guardia con quien hacia turnos desde un par de meses atrás.

— Ya lo se — repitió Kristoff con amargura en su voz.

Si el buen Jhon hubiera sabido que todo era un sencillo acto para esconder su relación con la princesa, probablemente habría corrido de inmediato a contarle a sus superiores. Después de todo, nada le hubiera gustado más que dejar su puesto en las murallas para quedarse con el de Kristoff.

Al terminar su turno, Kristoff regresó al palacio y cenó en el casino con los demás soldados, después, tomó su uniforme y se alistó para el turno de la noche, el que hacía dentro de los pasillos del castillo. Un par de horas más tarde, cuando las luces de las velas se extinguían en los corredores, Kristoff tocó en la misma puerta decorada en la que lo hacía cada noche, la que se abrió de inmediato.

— Es muy tarde, pensé que ya no vendrías — se quejó Anna mientras le lanzaba ambos brazos al rededor del cuello y recostaba su cabeza en su hombro. Kristoff sumergió su cabeza en los cabellos de su nuca tomando toda su esencia de flores.

— Escuché que la reina y tu estaban hablando, sabía que no debía interrumpir— respondió Kristoff. — ¿porqué te mandó llamar? ¿Crees que sospeche algo? — preguntó el guardia preocupado.

.

.

.

.

.

— Claro que no — se apresuró a responder Anna sin romper el abrazo, ya que no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. — ella sólo quería discutir algunos detalles que tengo que recordar el día de la coronación— dijo la chica quien prefirió omitir el hecho de que Elsa la había mandado llamar varias veces durante el transcurso de las últimas semanas, con varias excusas que no terminaban de satisfacer a la princesa. O que esa misma tarde la reina se quedó en silencio tras dirigirle un gesto pensativo y una sencilla pregunta.

— ¿Hay algo que debas contarme, Anna? — la interrogó Elsa, a lo que Anna respondió con un " _nada en especial"_. Para la princesa era obvio que la mayor sospechaba que algo raro sucedía con ella, pero decidió quedarse callada ya que aquello podría poner a Kristoff muy nervioso.

Anna besó al soldado en los labios, como si con ello pudiera acallar sus temores. Él le respondió de inmediato, haciéndole ver que la deseaba tanto como ella a él. Anna se aventuró a llevar sus manos a la cinta de cuero de la que colgaba su bayoneta, pues no necesitaría armas para lo que ella deseaba que sucediera a continuación.

— Esto es de lejos lo más peligroso que hemos hecho— murmuro el soldado mientras se deshacía de los pesados guantes blancos que cubrían sus manos.

— Yo sé que tu lo quieres tanto como yo — masculló Anna mientras se empinaba nuevamente para alcanzar los labios de Kristoff. Él dejó salir una profunda exhalación, puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y la aparto ligeramente mientras la miraba con detenimiento. Anna se preguntó si le agradaría lo que veía, por lo que no pudo evitar ruborizarse y comenzar a juguetear con el extremo de sus trenzas.

Kristoff la besó nuevamente, pero esta vez con más necesidad, mientras que Anna no dudaba en llevar las manos hacia el abrigo verde del soldado y desabrochar los botones con gran rapidez.

— Ayúdame con esto— le pidió Kristoff mientras trataba de deshacer los pasadores en la parte de atrás de su corpiño. Anna hizo lo que él le pidió, pero también aprovechó la oportunidad para quitarse su falda y las enaguas.

— Déjame hacerlo a mi — murmuró Kristoff al ver que ella se disponía a quitarse la blusa blanca que llevaba bajo su corpiño. Anna volvió a ruborizarse, pues nadie más que su madre y sus mucamas la habían visto cubierta tan sólo de su corset y los pantalones largos que hacían las veces de ropa interior.

Kristoff deshizo con facilidad el pequeño nudo que mantenía las cintas de su corset en su lugar. En tanto Anna aprovechaba la oportunidad para quitarse sus pantalones. Fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella se encontrará completamente desnuda frente a él. En ese momento, la princesa lamentó no haber apagado las luces antes de que todo aquello tuviera lugar, ¿qué haría si a él no le gustaba lo que veía? Se preguntó mientras volteaba su rostro hacia un lado.

— Mírame — le dijo Kristoff mientras que tomaba su mentón forzándola a sostenerle la mirada. El soldado lucia tranquilo, pero a la vez lleno de deseo, por lo que Anna le dirigió una sonrisa.

— Eres muy hermosa — dijo Kristoff quien comenzó a quitarse la camisa y las botas. Anna lo vio terminar de desnudarse sin saber a ciencia cierta que debía hacer a continuación, hasta que sintió que el le tomaba la mano y la guiaba a la cama en el centro de la habitación.

Anna se acostó en la cama con su cabeza acomodada sobre las mullidas almohadas y sus manos firmemente agarradas a las sábanas, como si aquello pudiera darle más valor del que sentía. Kristoff la siguió y se ubicó sobre ella. Anna contuvo su respiración al sentir el contacto de su piel desnuda con la de él. El soldado la besó como lo haría en cualquiera de los encuentros que tenían durante las tardes, con la única diferencia de que esta vez estarían juntos, de eso podía estar segura.

La princesa respondió al beso de Kristoff y llevó sus manos hacia su cabello y a su espalda, mientras que sentía que el acariciaba sus senos. Anna dio un quejido de placer al sentir el contacto con sus pezones. Probablemente, él no tenía la menor idea de como la hacía sentir.

—¡Kristoff! — exclamó Anna cuando sintió un par de dedos en su entrepierna. Ella había leído un par de libros que su institutriz tenía escondidos en la biblioteca para que ella nunca pudiera encontrarlos, pero nada de lo que allí se describía se parecía a la realidad.

— Relájate— le aconsejó Kristoff quien también se veía nervioso y ruborizado por toda la escena frente a sus ojos. Anna volvió a sentir sus dedos entrar en ella con suavidad, casi como si temiera hacerle daño. La sensación fue indescriptible, casi como si una especie de corriente la atravesara.

Anna curvó su espalda sobre las sábanas mineras contenía la respiración. Él era gentil, pero aquello no resultaba suficiente para ella.

— Más rápido— murmuró Anna preguntándose donde diablos había aprendido aquello Kristoff. La princesa no pudo ver la expresión de sorpresa y alegría del soldado al escuchar aquellas palabras, pues él aumentó el ritmo mientras que ella sentía una combinación entre placer e incomodidad que apenas la dejaba respirar. Anna exhalo suavemente, al tiempo que se reincorporaba en la cama.

—Vaya — exclamó Anna mientras tomaba ambos lados de la cara de Kristoff y lo besaba suavemente. — tengo que recompensarte por eso — murmuró la chica sin despegar su frente de la del soldado.

— Estoy ansioso por que lo hagas— susurro Kristoff en los labios de Anna mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la colocaba debajo de él. Anna sintió nervios y excitación al ver que él tomaba la parte interna de sus muslos para separar sus piernas mientras que se ubicaba entre ellas. El miembro de Kristoff la rozó, y de alguna manera aquello la llenó de impaciencia.

— Deja de perder el tiempo, hazlo de una vez — murmuró Anna.

— Que impaciente eres, alteza— dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa escondida en su voz.

Kristoff entró suavemente en ella. La princesa lo sintió temblar, supo de inmediato que él hubiera querido hacerlo más rápido. Anna agradeció que no lo hiciera, ya que le estaba costando algo de trabajo adaptarse a aquella sensación entre sus piernas. De repente, un breve dolor hizo que ella se quejara.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó Kristoff quien luchaba por controlar su respiración.

— Duele un poco— contestó Anna quien sentía a Kristoff bajar en ella suavemente. Pronto, la incomodidad se trasformó en calor y placer. Anna se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente lista para que él se moviera más rápido.

— Más... — murmuró Anna mientras que Kristoff hundía su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello y dejaba salir un leve gruñido.

— Eres tan impaciente... — masculló Kristoff con dificultad mientras que llevaba una de sus manos desde sus caderas hacia su seno.

— Por favor—pidió Anna quien sostuvo firmemente la espalda de Kristoff y empujó su pelvis hacia adelante para que él entrara aún más en ella.

— Anna — gimió Kristoff al sentir aquello. Anna repitió aquel movimiento, pues le gustó escuchar su voz llena del placer que ella le estaba dando.

— Oh, Anna — volvió a suspirar Kristoff en su cuello mientras comenzaba a seguir su ritmo y a entrar con mayor velocidad en ella. Anna siempre había escuchado que una buena esposa debía ser obediente y nunca exigir nada de su pareja, pero aquello era completamente ridículo, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo cuando eran sus propios sentimientos los que estaban en juego?.

Anna respondió a los movimientos de Kristoff presionando su cadera contra la de él en una especie de baile que bien podría simular una lucha entre los dos. Tanto Anna como Kristoff no perdían tiempo ante la posibilidad de acariciar al otro.

— Anna — suspiró Kristoff en su cuello mientras se levantaba apartándose de ella, pero sin soltar el firme agarre que tenía en sus caderas— Anna — repitió al tiempo que entraba en ella una y otra vez.

— Aquí estoy, estoy contigo— respondió la princesa con la voz entrecortada mientras que su estómago ardía por aquella sensación. Una corriente invadió a Anna y supo que había llegado al orgasmo. Ella dejó que Kristoff continuara al mismo paso mientras que él terminaba. Una sensación cálida la invadió en tanto él se desplomaba sobre ella. Anna se levantó, se puso la bata y caminó hacia el baño.

.

.

.

.

.

Kristoff se dejó caer en las almohadas de Anna, sintiéndose completamente feliz. Ella era maravillosa, y ahora no le cabía la menor duda de que la amaba. La princesa regresó y se metió nuevamente en la cama junto a él. El soldado abrazó el cuerpo desnudo de Anna, y puso su espalda contra su pecho. Después, Kistoff retiró el cabello de su oído y besó su mejilla suavemente.

— No pensé que nunca llegara a decirle esto a nadie, pero creo que te amo — susurró el recolector.

— Yo también te amo — respondió Anna mientras se volteaba hacia él. Kristoff miró el reloj en la repisa frente a la cama y se dio cuenta de que aún les quedaban unas cuantas horas antes de que tuviera que irse.

Anna volvió a levantarse, y Kristoff extrañó su calor de inmediato. La princesa caminó hasta el tocador y se sentó en él. Después, comenzó a deshacer sus trenzas y a armarlas nuevamente. El soldado se quedo mirándola, en tanto ella tarareaba una melodía y trenzaba su cabello.

— Ven aquí — dijo Kristoff en un tono más autoritario de lo que había pensado. Ella le sonrió a través del espejo, volvió a la cama y se recostó junto a él acompañada del libro que tenía en su mesa de noche. Los dos pasaron lo que quedó de la madrugada acostados mientras que ella leía en voz alta una historia.

El soldado se recostó a su lado en tanto escuchaba su voz aterciopelada contarle historias acerca de sultanes y princesas en tierras lejanas, al tiempo que permanecía tendida boca abajo tentándolo con la curva de su cintura, su trasero y sus piernas que balanceaba en el aire, en un gesto que parecía casi infantil.

— Pronto será hora de irme — dijo el soldado de repente, por lo que ella se ubicó nuevamente en sus brazos. Kristoff la sostuvo firmemente hasta que un sonido en la puerta llamó su atención. Todo pasó tan rápido que Anna apenas tuvo tiempo que cubrirse con la sábana y apretarse al cuerpo del soldado.

— Es suficiente, Anna, tienes que levantarte antes de que alguien más se de cuenta — dijo la fría voz de la reina quién se hallaba en la puerta mientras que llevaba las llaves de la ama de llaves en la mano. Anna no se paró, todo lo contrario, tan sólo hundió más su rostro en el pecho de Kristoff. El soldado vio claramente unas cuantas lágrimas aparecer en sus ojos.

En ese momento, Kristoff se sintió miserable. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan egoísta? Era obvio que ella pagaría las consecuencias de aquello. Por primera vez, El soldado lamentó haberla involucrado en semejante asunto. Lentamente, se levantó del lado contrario al que se hallaba la reina y comenzó a vestirse, dándole la espalda todo el tiempo, mientras que en la habitación reina a un silencio sepulcral.

—Su majestad...

— Largo — lo interrumpió Elsa tajantemente. Kristoff no discutió, tan sólo le dedicó una última mirada a Anna y salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

Elsa no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se hubiera sentido tan furiosa. Es más, no recordaba haberlo hecho. Hacía un par de meses que la reina había visto a su hermana y aquel solado bailar en el salón. En aquel momento, pensó que no era más que una relación juvenil y algo inocente. Sin embargo, aquella situación era muy diferente, pues la reina sabía que clase de estigma social tendría que llevar Anna a cuestas si se descubría aquella relación, y ni hablar de lo que soportaría si llegaba a quedar embarazada.

Los peores escenarios tuvieron lugar en la cabeza de Elsa por aquellos breves segundos. No quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría si se enteraban los miembros del consejo de aquello. Sin saberlo, Anna era la perfecta ficha política, y usarían ese episodio como una excusa para casarla con el mejor postor. Hasta el momento, Elsa había logrado protegerla, pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo más lograría hacerlo.

— Anna— comenzó Elsa mientras que la menor levantaba su rostro con los ojos inyectados de lágrimas.

 _Contrólate, no lo dejes salir, no lo dejes salir..._

—Dudo que tenga que decirte que esto es lo más estúpido que has hecho en tu vida— dijo Elsa quien no entendía porque tenía que soportar aquello. Ella ni siquiera había tenido relaciones con nadie, y ahí estaba frente a su hermana menor, reprendiéndola por algo que ni siquiera comprendía. No obstante, lo que Ella si entendía era que Anna tendría que soportar las consecuencias si alguien se enteraba.

— Elsa, por favor. Él es mi único amigo — pidió Anna.

— ¿Cómo tienes el coraje de pedirme algo así? — preguntó la reina furiosa — te encuentras al borde de un escándalo que podría arruinar tu vida, pero a ti parece no importarte. No sé que voy a hacer contigo, realmente no lo sé — se quejó Elsa preocupada mientras se frotaba las sienes.

— Tal vez podrías dejarme ir con él — opinó Anna en voz baja.

— ¿Fuera del castillo? — preguntó Elsa horrorizada.

 _Contrólate, no lo dejes salir, no lo dejes salir._

— Anna, apenas lo conoces. No puedes huir con un soldado y renunciar a tu estatus de princesa, es una locura, podrías arruinar toda tu vida— dijo Elsa quien luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no dejar salir sus poderes por debajo de sus guantes.

— ¿Y que tengo que perder? No es que sea muy feliz aquí — comentó Anna mientras que se veía todo el resentimiento que había guardado por años.

— Aún eres menor de edad, y te guste o no, mamá y papá me dejaron a cargo de ti, así que vístete y olvídate de esa estúpida idea. Las puertas seguirán cerradas— respondió Elsa firmemente mientras que avanzaba hacía la entrada de la habitación.

— Aún no he tomado una decisión, pero cuando lo haga te lo haré saber— agregó la reina con el mismo tono que había utilizado antes. Anna se puso de pie con la intención de reclamar, pero la reina fue más rápida y cerró la puerta con llave para que ella no lograra seguirla.

Elsa era una experta en actuar como si nada sucediese a pesar de que el mundo se estuviera desmoronando bajo sus pies, y aquella habilidad nunca fue más útil que en aquella ocasión, ya que con gran tacto logró adecuar todo para que el famoso soldado fuera trasladado aquella misma tarde al bosque que rodeaba la Montaña del Norte, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que ella se hallaba molesta, y con la simple excusa de que quería prevenir incidentes bochornosos.

Era un secreto a voces que aquel soldado estaba enamorado de Anna, lo que nadie sabía era que ella le correspondía. Así que convencer al capitán de su guardia fue fácil, pues solo tuvo que decirle que quería evitar que se convirtiera en algo más.

— Es comprensible majestad — respondió el sujeto dándole la razón.

Elsa no estaba orgullosa de lo que estaba haciendo, pero sabía a la perfección cuales eran las consecuencias de que alguien se enterara de aquello, no solo sería un escándalo, sino que además habría serias repercusiones. Puede que Anna no apreciara lo que estaba haciendo por ella, probablemente la odiaría por un buen tiempo, pero era preferible a lo que podría pasarle si no tomaba aquellas medidas. Después de todo, la reina ya se había acostumbrado a romperle el corazón con el fin de protegerla, esto solo sería un episodio más.

Aquella noche la diligencia que llevaría al soldado al puesto de la Montaña del Norte partió sin que Anna lo supiera, por lo que la reina se sentó a disfrutar sus últimos instantes de paz, ya que sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que la menor se diera cuenta y una gigantesca tormenta se armara sobre su cabeza.

— Elsa — llamó Anna a la puerta de su oficina al día siguiente. Elsa se mordió el labio, había llegado el momento que tanto había temido, y en el que tendría que enfrentarla. Así que por primera vez en años, la reina dejó su escritorio y la dejó entrar.

— Pasa — dijo Elsa indicándole con la mano que la siguiera. Anna lucía confundida, probablemente, porque era la primera vez que ella le abría la puerta sin dudarlo. la princesa se sentó en la silla en frente de su escritorio. La mayor la imitó, y se puso frente a ella, quería mostrarse su faceta de reina, para hacerle entender que ella al igual que Arandelle estaban bajo su control, pero no podía, sus manos temblaban y sudaban frío por debajo de sus guantes, temía que si abría la boca en aquel momento dudaría y terminaría accediendo a los deseos de su hermana.

 _Contrólate, no lo dejes salir, no lo dejes salir_

— ¿Dónde está Kristoff? — preguntó Anna seriamente— no lo he visto en todo el día. — dijo la princesa mientras trataba de que su molestia no se notara.

— Lo envié lejos — dijo Elsa sencillamente. La reina hubiera querido darle una explicación, u ofrecerle una especie de disculpa, pero no lo haría, después de todo tenía que mantener sus sentimientos al margen.

— Pero… — empezó Anna con la voz quebrada — dijiste que lo ibas a pensar. Tu dijiste que no habías decidido…

— ¡Pues ya lo decidí! — la interrumpió Elsa firmemente mientras que golpeaba la mesa con su palma.

— Pero, Elsa, por favor, él es mi único…

— Anna — suspiró Elsa.

 _Contrólate, no sientas, ¡no sientas!_

— ¿Tienes idea de que consecuencias podría traer para ti una relación como esta? — preguntó Elsa perdiendo la paciencia — ¿ y que harás si llegas a quedar embarazada? La sociedad no es justa con nosotras, Anna, lo mínimo que deberías tener es sentido común, y cuidar tu propio cuello. — la regañó Elsa.

— Si papá hubiera estado vivo las cosas para ti hubieran acabado mucho peor — murmuró Elsa en voz baja. Anna levantó su mirada del piso y la enfrentó por algunos minutos, ya que aunque le doliera reconocerlo, ella tenía la razón. Si hubiera dependido de su padre el castigo de Anna hubiera sido mucho peor.

— Anna, no quiero ser la mala en toda esta historia— dijo Elsa tratando de llegar a un acuerdo — tienes que entenderme, este soldado apareció de la nada, hace unos cuantos meses, y tu eres una princesa, no podemos estar seguras de cuales son sus intenciones.

— Kristoff no tiene intenciones, él es una buena persona, es amable y me quiere, yo lo sé — dijo Anna

— Eso es lo que dice ahora, pero ¿sentirá lo mismo cuando vivas con él y no tengan dinero si quiera para comer? — preguntó Elsa quien realmente quería entrar al duro cráneo de Anna.

— Elsa por favor — pidió Anna mientras que dejaba salir las primeras lagrimas — por favor, él es la primera persona que me quiere, hace mucho no me sentía así, yo ya no puedo vivir en este castillo, no lo soporto más — pidió la princesa. Elsa se sintió palidecer, pues su hermana menor no solo le estaba diciendo que creía que ella no la quería, sino que además le dio a entender que se estaba dando por vencida. Anna ya no la quería.

Elsa secó brevemente las comisuras de sus ojos y siguió la conversación como si nada hubiera pasado, pero era demasiado tarde, ella ya le había dejado ver a Anna como se sentía realmente.

— Tu sabes bien que no busco ser la mala en toda esta historia, solo quiero protegerte — dijo Elsa — sé que no es justo, pero la vida raras veces es justa. Ahora, te pediré que te retires de mi oficina, por favor— dijo la reina firmemente.

.

.

.

.

.

Anna hubiera querido gritar o escapar, pero, muy en el fondo sabía que Elsa tenía razón, las dos vivían en tiempos donde romper las barreras de las clases sociales estaba prohibido, y ni hablar de la posibilidad de una relación extramarital. Así mismo, la princesa sabía que toda su vida fue especialmente afortunada de contar con su hermana para protegerla.

Puede que Anna fuera ingenua y algo inocente, pero no era completamente estúpida. Ella sabía perfectamente cómo operaba la política en el continente, en donde los matrimonios no eran más que una herramienta para lograr control político y más poder. Anna también entendía que princesas menores como ella eran las preferidas para lograr alianzas, pues normalmente los herederos al trono tenían más libertad para escoger parejas, de lo que nunca podría hacerlo una segunda hija como ella.

A pesar de lo anterior, Elsa nunca la había obligado a nada, puede que su hermana no fuera la más cariñosa, pero ella sabía que no la daría en matrimonio a un noble anciano que bien podría ser su abuelo a cambio de sus tierras, y eso era algo por lo que Anna se sentía muy agradecida. Así mismo, la reacción de su hermana había sido considerablemente razonable, en comparación a las que ella había visto en muchas casas nobles en las que se presentaba una situación similar, incluso su propio papá hubiera sido mucho menos indulgente de lo que lo fue Elsa.

Por todo lo anterior, Anna no podía enfadarse con Elsa, por más que tratara con todas sus fuerzas odiarla, este sentimiento no fluía. No obstante, esto no significaba que no se sintiera completamente miserable. La princesa pasó los siguientes tres días en su cuarto sin apenas cambiarse de una pijama a otra. Después de todo, ¿cuál era el propósito de vestirse si nadie la iba a ver? Estaba encerrada en ese castillo para siempre, y la única persona a quien le hubiera gustado complacer se encontraba muy lejos de ella en aquel momento.

Anna pasó las dos semanas que antecedieron a la coronación en una actitud parecida. Apenas si comía y no sentía deseos de abrir un libro, pues leer le recordaba demasiado al soldado que semanas atrás le pedía una y otra vez que leyera poemas enteros tan solo porque amaba escuchar su voz. Elsa la visitó un par de veces, y aunque la princesa se mostraba educada y amable, apenas si podía sacarle un par de palabras.

— Sabes que es mejor que te olvides de él — dijo Elsa en una tarde lluviosa mientras que Anna enfrentaba la ventana y le daba la espalda a su hermana.

— Estoy tratando de hacerlo, pero no es tan fácil como quisiera— respondió Anna acongojada — ¿por lo menos puedo saber a donde lo enviaste? — preguntó la princesa mientras apoyaba la frente en el cristal.

— Sería mejor que no lo supieras, lo mejor será que no vuelvan a verse, pero te prometo que él estará bien — dijo Elsa suavemente. Anna hundió su rostro en la palmas de sus manos, y la reina sintió el fuerte deseo de consolarla y decirle que todo estaría bien.

— Por favor vete — dijo Anna sin retirar sus manos de su rostro.

—Anna…

— Vete.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El día de la coronación llegó, y Anna no se sentía tan extasiada como siempre creyó que lo estaría cuando tuviera la oportunidad de ver las puertas de castillo finalmente abiertas. Por un momento, la princesa pensó que aquella sería la oportunidad perfecta para correr detrás de su soldado, buscarlo y jamás dejarlo ir. Pero ¿dónde podría comenzar a buscarlo? Él podría estar en cualquier parte, y nada le aseguraba que él quisiera volver a verla.

Anna aprovechó la mañana que le antecedió a la coronación para pasearse por el pueblo con su elegante vestido completamente preparado para la ceremonia, hasta que lo encontró a "él". El príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur era lo que siempre había soñado Anna, antes de conocer a su rudo y grosero soldado. Todo en el elegante aristócrata era perfecto, y completamente falso.

A pesar de sentir que sus modales eran algo afectados, Anna aceptó pasar con él la velada, pues nadie negaría que era encantador y parecía complacido con ella. La fiesta fue divertida en su compañía, pero el baile se sintió incompleto al no encontrarse Kristoff para obligarlo a cumplir su promesa. La princesa inspeccionó el salón de bailes, pero no encontró a quien realmente deseaba ver.

— ¿Me acompañarías al balcón? — preguntó Hans galantemente mientras estiraba su mano hacía ella — quiero tomar algo de aire— dijo el príncipe mientras que Anna enredaba su brazo con el suyo. Anna sintió el viento de aquella noche de verano golpearle suavemente el rostro, por lo que se separó del príncipe y se recostó en una de las vigas cubiertas de violetas. Arandelle se veía especialmente hermoso aquella noche.

Hans se comportó como todo el caballero que se suponía debía ser, pero aún así Anna seguía sintiendo algo falso en el ambiente. Juntos bailaron, comieron y rieron toda noche, pero Anna seguía sintiendo la misma falsedad.

— Cásate conmigo — dijo el príncipe cuando juntos se encontraron frente a la cascada que se encontraba en la parte de atrás del castillo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — preguntó Anna sorprendida — lo lamento, pero quiero a alguien más— se negó Anna. De repente una especie de sonrisa casi sarcástica apareció en el guapo rostro del príncipe. Ella entendió de inmediato que este era su verdadero yo. Y por primera vez en aquella noche, Anna no se sintió ante una encantadora y falsa imagen.

— He escuchado los rumores — dijo Hans dedicándole una retorcida sonrisa de lado.

— ¿Rumores? — preguntó Anna frunciendo el entrecejo.

— Los miembros de la corte dicen que tu hermana sacó a un soldado de su castillo hace un par de semanas. Algunos piensan que era una especie de amante, no se equivocan ¿no es verdad? — preguntó de una manera casi burlona, y de repente, la encantadora imagen del príncipe azul que conoció aquella mañana se rompió en pedazos. Ese hombre frente a ella tenía toda la intención no solo de burlarse, sino de usar su secreto en su contra.

— Tengo que irme — dijo Anna molesta mientras trataba de pasarlo. Sin embargo, un par de manos la tomaron bruscamente por los hombros y la hicieron volver a donde se encontraba.

— No tan rápido — la detuvo Hans mirándola a los ojos. — Anna, yo te ofrezco la posibilidad de salir de este castillo. Una vez estés casada, Elsa no se atreverá a imponerte la regla de las puertas cerradas, serás mucho más libre de lo que has sido hasta ahora.

— No creo… será mejor que me vaya — dijo Anna tratando de librarse de su agarre.

— Lo sé todo acerca de ti, Anna de Arandelle. Hice mi trabajo antes de venir, sé que eres la segunda hija, que vives encerrada en este castillo pese a que no quieres hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué habrías de saber algo así? — preguntó Anna alarmada.

— Porque yo te necesito tanto como tu me necesitas a mi — respondió Hans

— Yo no te necesito— afirmó Anna — puedo ver claramente que eres una persona manipuladora, si me involucro contigo tendré problemas— dijo la princesa con desconfianza.

— No soy tan terrible como quieres creer, Anna, solo necesito una esposa con dinero, y tu lo tienes — comentó el príncipe descaradamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— ¡Ha! Realmente tienes valor para pedirme algo así — exclamó Anna quien estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

— No me has preguntado que puedes ganar a cambio — intervino el príncipe — si te casas conmigo, Elsa dejará de ser legalmente tu tutora, y tu y yo podríamos llegar un acuerdo para divorciarnos a cambio de algo de dinero. Te doy mi palabra, dejaré que busques a tu soldado — propuso Hans. Aquella proposición iba completamente en contra de sus principios. Anna siempre había creído que el matrimonio era un asunto de amor verdadero, y aquello rompía su fantasía. Sin embargo, la propuesta era sumamente atractiva. Él le daría la oportunidad que tanto había deseado de ser libre.

Mientras Anna y Hans se dirigían al salón para pedir la bendición de Elsa, muchas dudas asaltaron la mente de la princesa. ¿Qué haría si él incumplía su acuerdo y no le permitía ir tras Kristoff? Después de todo, ella sabía que obtener un divorcio no era sencillo, todo dependía de que el marido quisiera otorgarlo. Anna negó con la cabeza en tanto trataba de espantar sus dudas, Hans no rompería su promesa tan fácilmente, debía confiar en él, pues era su única esperanza para volver a ver al soldado.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar que Elsa aceptara el matrimonio.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya había caído el sol del segundo día desde que inició la búsqueda de Elsa. Anna pensó que sería más sencillo dar con su hermana pero ya llevaba una noche y un día enteros cabalgando por los alrededores de Arandelle y aún no la encontraba. La princesa lucho con la nieve que era tan espesa como para sepultar la mitad de su cuerpo en ella.

Anna estaba molesta, ¿por qué todos habían decidido guardarle semejante secreto? Se preguntó la chica mientras pasaba por una colina. De repente, vio una cabaña de la que salía humo, allí encontraría abrigo. Desafortunadamente, en el camino, Anna cayó en un arroyo no muy profundo, pero que creó una densa capa de hielo en su vestido. Con mucha dificultad, entró en la tienda y observó a su alrededor mientras el encargado la atendía cordialmente.

— De casualidad ha visto a una chica… la reina, pasar por acá— comentó Anna mientras colocaba la ropa que pretendía comprar en el mostrador.

— La única lo suficientemente loca para salir con la nevada eres tu — respondió el encargado. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a un gigantesco hombre completamente cubierto de nieve.

— Tu y este muchacho— concluyó Oaken. Anna se hizo a un lado, ya que el sujeto era tan alto y atemorizante que pensó que se trataría de una especie de monstruo. De repente, la princesa notó una chispa de reconocimiento en los ojos del desconocido.

— No puede ser… — murmuró Anna. El soldado no le dio una respuesta, tan solo se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta.

— Espera — gritó la princesa quien corrió tras él — Kristoff, por favor espera — insistió Anna al tiempo que ambos salían de la cabaña.

— Lamento mucho lo que pasó, yo necesito encontrar a Elsa, ella lo congeló todo, necesito salvar a Arandelle, pero antes quisiera verte una vez más — dijo Anna. Kristoff la enfrentó.

— La nevada viene de la Montaña del Norte — afirmó el muchacho—pero no puedes ir allá tu sola — dijo Kristoff mientras daba un par de pasos hacia ella mirándola a los ojos.

— ¿Tu me acompañarías? — le preguntó Anna respondiéndole la mirada. Antes de contestar, Kristoff se quitó el pasamontañas que cubría su boca.

— Sabes perfectamente que iría contigo a donde fuera— dijo el soldado mientras tomaba las manos de Anna entre las suyas. Y en aquel momento, Anna supo que sin importar como continuara su historia el verdadero final ya estaba decidido, ellos debían estar juntos.

* * *

Hola a todos, esto es algo que vengo trabajando desde hace meses, literalmente, lo he escrito en el celular y lo adelanto cada vez que tengo tiempo, finalmente lo terminé, la idea original era que estuviera en "cuentos", pero yo tengo una regla: si me paso de 12 paginas ya merece su propio espacio como un oneshot grande.

Espero que les guste. Se que casi nadie lo va a leer, y mucho menos porque está clasificado como M, pero Decidí publicarlo porque esta semana ha sido muy difícil, he tenido mucho, mucho trabajo (y con todo escribo y escribo) no sé porque pero siempre que estoy más ocupada quiero escribir más, y se me ocurren más ideas. En fin… nos leemos, adiós.


End file.
